A further printing machine drive, known from EP 1 277 575 B1, is part of an offset printing machine which has at least one press unit with at least one form cylinder and a transfer cylinder, it being possible for the ability to laterally displace the form cylinder to be provided. Since the rotor of the electric motor driving the form cylinder directly is rigidly connected to the form cylinder and is thus displaced together with the latter during its lateral, that is to say axial, displacement, while the stator of the motor is in a fixed location, a change in the output data of the electric motor in the event of an axial displacement of the form cylinder is to be assumed.